


"Accidentally"

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daniel "accidentally" sends Seongwoo a dick pic, Drunk Texting, Expansion of Scenario, M/M, Rated M for precaution, Romantic Comedy, or should it be drunk sexting in this case?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: In which, drunk Daniel sends his promiscuous friend Seongwoo a dick pic and suffers the consequences.Based on this scenario post by @itaxnaruwildwolvesareafterus on tumblrSeungwoo: Do you know why I called you here?Daniel: Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?Seungwoo: [stops pouring two glasses of wine]Seungwoo: …Accidentally?…





	"Accidentally"

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START READING!!!!  
> Please note, I was debating knocking this down to a T rating, but to be safe I'm labeling it M. This fic gave me the WORST time but I really wanted to finish it so if you see any errors please point them out to me. I hope you enjoy ^_^

“Why the hell did you think it was okay to take fourteen shots?” Jisung chided as he hauled Daniel up the concrete staircase of his apartment.

The blond man lifted his head off Jisung’s shoulder, causing Jisung to falter. As Jisung glared over his shoulder, Daniel showed off his front teeth in a shit-eating grin- earning an elbow to the ribs as Jisung adjusted his weight again.

Daniel found it funny when Jisung got annoyed and fell into a fit of giggles before he answered in exasperation, “They were cheering me on, hyung. How could I not take the shots?”

It should have explained everything, but Jisung was frowning at him when he looked back. His gaze was piercing, like Jisung knew Daniel wasn’t telling the whole truth. Daniel could see a question forming in Jisung’s mind. However, Jisung simply choose to click his tongue and continued to haul Daniel’s heavy body to the fifth floor.

“What am I going to do with you?” Jisung groaned, struggling to hold up Daniel as he entered the passcode.

Daniel was of no help as he slumped fully onto Jisung’s shoulders even as they entered the apartment.

Jisung unceremoniously dumped Daniel onto his leather couch face first before walking off.

In the silence of his apartment, Daniel could hear Jisung moving around in the kitchen. His senses were  hyper aware of the the cabinet opening and closing as a cup was being filled with water. He could hear the sound of Jisung typing away on his phone as his feet shuffled against the vinyl flooring, returning to the couch.

The leather of the couch hissed as Jisung took a seat by Daniel’s side. When Jisung started to gently pat his back, Daniel felt like he could drift off to a dreamless sleep. The gesture was comforting. It reminded Daniel of the way his mom did the same thing for him when he was sick. Except his mom never smacked his shoulder like Jisung did.

“Who told you to get drunk on a Thursday?” Jisung’s nagging voice rang too loudly in Daniel’s head.

He whined against his kakaofriends pillow, burying his face further into its soft recesses to drown out Jisung’s chastising.

Jisung clicked his tongue, letting loose a string of disapproving noise when a soft ding alerted him his cab was here.

“Try not to die tonight. I’ll see you in the morning,” he warned as he made his way to the door.

Daniel gave a noncommittal reply that was muffled against his pillow.

With one last sigh, Jisung exited the messy one bedroom apartment, leaving Daniel to his own devices.

For a while, Daniel remained with his face pressed against the soft peach shaped pillow, thinking back to the events of the night earlier. He was aware he’d gone past the limits he set for himself. His friends’ pressuring him was only part of the reason he’d done it. The reason made his chest start to feel heavy again.

As if on cue, his phone buzzed, dragging Daniel from his thoughts. He tried to reach for his phone while lying on his stomach, but his jeans were too tight for him to grab the damn thing. Daniel begrudgingly pulled himself up to a sitting position, feeling his head pound from the rush of movement. The tightness of his jeans restricted his reach as he fumbled for his phone.

In the end, Daniel decided to peel off his jeans and simply lounge in his boxers while checking the small, bright screen that hurt his eyes. Even with his blurred vision, he could easily make out the sender’s ID.

Ong Seongwoo.

The other reason why Daniel drank so much tonight.

Normally, Daniel would never have succumbed to unhealthy methods of coping. But the past week would definitely fall in his list of worst weeks ever. He’d become a living zombie because of all the deadlines that piled up around him. On top of that, his less than conscious state made him resort to avoiding Seongwoo.

It was his only defense mechanism to ensure their friendship remained intact.

Daniel had been aware of his crush on Seongwoo for a long time. He’d come to accept the fact that he liked his insanely handsome friend, but he would never dream of letting Seongwoo find out.

Seongwoo finding out could only end in bad ways and Daniel had thought of all of them. There was a chance that Seongwoo didn’t like Daniel back and the awkwardness would slowly rip them apart. But then there was also the chance where Seongwoo accepted, which almost made Daniel feel worse. Had Ong Seongwoo been any other guy, it might have been the ideal outcome. But Seongwoo could never keep the people he dated and Daniel wasn’t sure he could survive that level of heartbreak.

So for nearly two years, Daniel had kept his crush under wraps.

He thought he’d done an okay job until last week when he was too tired to catch his slip ups. Daniel would let himself stare at Seongwoo too long or “accidentally” brush his hand against Seongwoo’s too many times. Keeping his distance from Seongwoo was the only way to ensure he didn’t blow his cover. But Daniel didn’t realize how much it would hurt when looked over his shoulder and saw the brunette’s handsome face marred with confusion and sadness.

Even though they hadn’t properly spoken all week, Seongwoo still messaged him like nothing had changed.

**[Ong-hyung:**

  
Photoshoot at the beach today! Hope you’re alive! The beach is no fun without you ㅠㅠ **]**

Daniel’s mind skipped over the message completely, focusing intently on the photo Seongwoo sent instead.

Seongwoo was unfairly handsome - to Daniel it was an irrefutable fact. He looked like a finely carved statue just standing there in his suit as the waves crashed against his expensive leather shoes.

Sober Daniel, or even mildly drunk Daniel, would have sent Seongwoo a simple message. He would have cutely reminded Seongwoo he was handsome. He would have reassured him that he was alive and that he wished he’d been able to go to the beach. But neither sober Daniel or mildly drunk Daniel were available.

It was shitfaced Daniel that sat on the couch in his boxers and dress shirt, still running on adrenaline left in his veins from clubbing. Gone was the guilt and need for secrecy. All that remained was the shameless, brazen fires of want, causing heat to spread over him as he saw the way the mist from the waves made Seongwoo’s white shirt transparent. And that stupid shirt was practically hugging his frame, leaving little to the imagination.

It was like he taunting him - testing him to see if he’d break.

Daniel’s drunk mind immediately read the message as a challenge.

If Seongwoo wanted to see who could put the other more on edge, then Daniel would give Seongwoo something to make him weep.

The blond stumbled his way back to his bedroom, ridding himself of the black dress shirt in the process. He walked past his bed, sauntering over to the full length mirror by his closet. Even in the dim lamp light, he could easily make out the definition in his muscles as he leaned in to the mirror. He lifted his phone to the reflection, hiding half his face so his smirk was seen in the viewfinder. After angling the camera lower, he tugged at the waistband of his boxers, teasingly holding the elastic just low enough to give a preview of his erect member.

 _Take this, Ong Seongwoo_ , Daniel’s shitfaced self-proclaimed as he hit click.

Daniel didn’t bother to even give the photo a second glance before he hit send.

He felt euphoric, like he’d won a campaign on one of the MMORPGs he played with Jihoon. But exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

Lulled by his apparent victory, Daniel threw himself onto his bed and crashed. He drifted off to a dreamless sleep, completely unaware of the multiple headaches he’d be facing in the morning.

* * *

Seongwoo scrolled through his Instagram feed, trying to distract himself for the anxiety that built up after sending Daniel that text. Normally, he wouldn’t have felt like his heart was about to explode, but something had been off this whole week.

For some reason, it felt like Daniel had been trying to avoid him. At first, Seongwoo didn’t think much of it, knowing that Daniel was being bombarded by school work. But little by little, he started to wonder if it was really Daniel’s schedule keeping them apart.

Maybe he’d been looking too much into it, but Seongwoo couldn’t shake the feeling. Earlier in the week, he was going to surprise Daniel with some snacks to help cheer him on. But whenever he got close to the blond man, Daniel would find some excuse and slip away. Once or twice wouldn’t have bothered him, but it was literally every time he tried to speak to him last week.

Seongwoo had spent the whole latter half of the week dwelling on it. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset Daniel somehow? The brunette couldn’t recall doing anything out of the ordinary.

It wasn’t until he’d sat at the dinner table, dumping his problems onto his roommate, that he had a thought. What if Daniel finally figured out that Seongwoo had a crush on him? The more Seongwoo reflected on it, the more sense it made. Why else would Daniel avoid him like this?

But then he wondered what in the world could have tipped Daniel off. Seongwoo had been careful after realizing he liked Daniel. He kept on casually dating people, despite not really being into any of his relationships. That had been his strategy for the longest time. Daniel would know how he was with someone. He would know that Seongwoo had a clear distinction between the people he dated and his friends. He would never know that Seongwoo only had eyes for him.

And Seongwoo was fine with that. The last thing he wanted was for his feelings to ruin the relationship he had with Daniel. Though he’d always dreamt and hoped for more, Seongwoo held back. To him, Daniel was like a warm fire. No matter how good it felt to be near him, if he got to close, his hands would burn.

Because Daniel only saw him as a friend. And nothing more.

It was obvious through the way Daniel carried himself. He was an overly affectionate puppy who loved showering his friends in affection. But there were moments that left Seongwoo’s heart racing. He knew Daniel didn’t mean anything by it, but Seongwoo was never able to stop the butterflies he got at the smallest touches. And even if Daniel did see him in the the way he wished, Seongwoo knew having Daniel as a friend was better than not having Daniel at all.

As he lay in bed, scrolling through social media before sleeping, Seongwoo had resolved his internal struggle by sending Daniel a text. He nervously scrolled through his Instagram feed knowing full well he hadn’t properly texted Daniel this whole week and was now trying to start a conversation, and at some ungodly hour no less.

Seongwoo wanted to bash his own head in as he waited patiently by the phone. His mind kept spouting contradictory ‘what ifs’ after Daniel took more than his usual three minutes to reply. Being friends for so long, Seongwoo knew Daniel had to be awake at this time, but he reminded himself that Daniel had a long week. He could be asleep.

Just as Seongwoo was about to call it quits on waiting and head to sleep, his phone buzzed.

His heart raced as Daniel’s contact name flashed across the top of his phone. Seongwoo had never clicked out of an app so fast. He pulled up his texts and scrolled, hoping to see Daniel post some cute, encouraging reply like he usually did.

Never in a million years did he think Daniel would send him a picture like this. But here it was in front of his very own eyes.

He could see only half of Daniel’s face as the man smirked into the mirror. Seongwoo could see everything. From the smoothness of his arms and legs, to the distinct outline of his muscles. In the low lights, he looked almost like he’d been carved from marble. Like one of Bernini’s finest works.

Seongwoo’s breath caught in his throat when he scrolled down further and saw the position of Daniel’s thumb. He felt like he was choking as he looked down at the tip of Daniel’s hard on.  

Was this real life?

The only way Seongwoo knew he could confirm this was by pinching himself as hard as possible. He screamed out in pain and started laughing, making so much noise as he rejoiced that his roommate burst into his bedroom.

Minhyun scanned the room looking panicked as he held up his tennis racket. His sleep-filled eyes narrowed as they found Seongwoo, laughing and rolling around in his bed.

“Seongwoo, it’s three in the morning. You better have a good explanation for why you screamed bloody murder.”

The brunette was aware of the underlying threat in Minhyun’s tone, but he chose to ignore it. Even his roommate’s deadly glare couldn’t dampen his mood.

“Hyunnie, you won’t believe what just happened!”

“Are we being robbed?” Minhyun bluntly asked.

Seongwoo shook his head, sucking in a deep breath so he could ramble everything out to Minhyun.  “No! We’re not. Listen, I-”

Minhyun took a shirt from off the floor and threw it at Seongwoo’s face.

“If you’re not dying and we’re not being robbed, please refrain from screeching like some wild animal in the middle of the night,” he warned, moving to the doorway. “I’m going back to sleep. Don’t wake me up again.”

The raven-haired man practically slammed the door shut behind him, a sign that Seongwoo should fear for his life.

Yet, Seongwoo’s mind was gone. He was too thrilled, too elated, to be brought back to reality. He picked his phone up off the floor, turning on the screen as he held it close to his face. Seongwoo swallowed quietly as his cheeks burned. He pulled his covers back over himself and stared at the photo of Daniel, finding it harder to breathe the longer looked. His heart was beating wildly in his chest as he thought of what this could mean.

Daniel _had_ to like him back.

Why else would he send him a dick pic?

* * *

Daniel felt like death. He woke with his head pounding. All the lights and sounds coming from outside were sharp and grating against his senses. He rolled over, turning away from the window and pulled his covers over his head to block out his problems. It worked pretty well... until Jisung arrived.

The older man let himself into Daniel’s apartment and immediately seized Daniel’s blanket away. He was forced to get out of bed and freshen up with Jisung practically shoving him into the bathroom. As much as Daniel wanted to fight Jisung, he knew throwing rude comments would only get him in worse trouble. He brushed his teeth angrily keeping the malicious insults to himself.

When he was finished, Daniel made his way to his small two seater breakfast table where Jisung had laid out a placemat for him.

“Eat,” the older man ordered as he placed a bowl of hangover soup in front of him.

Daniel groggily shoveled the warm broth into his mouth. He glared up with each bite, making sure Jisung could tell he was annoyed.

Jisung rolled his eyes, understanding why Daniel’s mood was notably sour. He wordlessly moved away from the table and went into Daniel’s room, returning moments later with Daniel’s phone in his hands.

“Will you stop pouting now?”

The blond did in fact, stop pouting. His mood seemed to brighten instantly as he checked the notifications he’d received while he was asleep. He hummed into his spoon happily as he scrolled past the likes he’d gotten on his Instagram posts. There were a few notifications about tweets his friends had made. Then, the occasional group chat message. When he finally reached the last of his notifications, he saw he’d gotten a text from Seongwoo.

 **[Ong-hyung:**  
Dinner at my place tonight.  
I think you and I need to talk. **]**

_We need to talk?_

Alarms went off in Daniel’s head. This coming from Seongwoo could not be good. He only hoped he hadn’t some something stupid last night.

His hopes were crushed the instant he opened his texts.

Daniel silently stared down at the photo he’d sent Seongwoo. He remained stock still, staring at the image until his phone fell from his hands.

Thanks to Jisung’s quick reflexes, he caught the phone before it fell into the soup. He gave Daniel a concerned glance then looked down at the phone.

He shrieked and closed the screen, hastily setting the phone back down on the table next to Daniel.

“Excuse me while I go bleach my eyes.” Jisung walked to the kitchen and turned on the garbage disposal. The noise was nearly loud enough to cover his screams, “I can’t believe I saw my little brother’s slutty dick pic!”

Despite Jisung’s theatrics, Daniel remained unresponsive as memories of last night came flooding back to him.

A blurry play by play flashed in his mind and Daniel groaned into his hands, “Hyung… I fucked up…”

Jisung walked back to the table and took a seat in the chair across from Daniel. He folded his arms, pinning the blond with his questioning eyes. “Explain.”

“I guess I was a little too drunk last night…” he started, pausing as he thought of best way to phrase the next part. “And I might have felt some type of way… which led me to sending that photo to Seongwoo accidentally.”

Jisung tilted his head, leaning back in his chair. “Right. _Accidentally._ ”

The blond frowned at the sarcasm. He’d been hoping to be met with more sympathy. “Hyung, I was drunk.”

“Daniel, I’m practically like a parent to you. You think I won’t know if you like someone? Even if you were sober, you probably wanted to send him one,” Jisung stated with certainty.

At that, Daniel’s ears grew hot. Despite knowing that Jisung was right, he refuted, “I really didn’t mean to send it, hyung.”

“Are you sure?” The look on Jisung’s face didn’t seem at all convinced.

Daniel took a deep breath, “Yeah, I’m sure…” he answered, hoping to sound sincere. “There’s no way I’d send Seongwoo-hyung a dick pic. He doesn’t like me that way. I don’t want him to misunderstand, but he invited me to dinner today and said we needed to talk.”

Jisung straightened his shoulders, pressing his back against the chair. He said nothing as he watched Daniel struggle with his dilemma.

“What do I do, hyung?” Daniel pleaded.

The elder had wanted to stay out of this and let the younger man sort things out by himself, but he’d always been weak to Daniel’s puppy eyes. Jisung carefully thought about what Daniel should do. He wished the younger man would just admit the truth, but if Daniel wasn’t ready to admit it to himself, there was no way he was going to admit it to Seongwoo.

“Go have dinner with him and apologize for the photo first chance you get. Tell him you sent it accidentally, the same way you told me,” Jisung mechanically instructed.

An air of disapproval hung in his tone, making Daniel’s forehead fill with wrinkles. “Are you sure that’ll work?”

Jisung scoffed. He had no patience for Daniel’s skepticism.

“Just go fix your mess!”

* * *

Seongwoo hummed as he shuffled into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. He had a bounce in his step like some kind of Disney princess, and it was starting to weird Minhyun out.

The raven-haired boy turned his attention away from his iPad and towards his chipper roommate. “What’s gotten you in such a good mood?”

Seongwoo’s smile made his eyes glitter. “Oh, nothing~,” he feigned nonchalance, clearly tempting Minhyun to pry.

Normally, Minhyun would have just ignored Seongwoo’s mischief, but he could tell the man was up to something. “So, are you going to tell me?”

“Okay~,” Seongwoo chimed happily as if this had been the outcome he’d wanted. He tilted his phone to Minhyun’s view, causing the latter to spit out his orange juice.

Minhyun coughed and sputtered, massaging his temples as he complained, “It’s way too early in the morning for this.”

Seongwoo patted Minhyun’s back until the he could breath well again. Under his roommate’s glare, he couldn’t help but cheekily ask, “Would you have killed me if I showed you this last night?”

“Probably,” Minhyun replied coolly, moving his attention back to his iPad.

Seongwoo gave an acknowledging nod before digging into this his cereal.

The two of them sat in the usual morning silence, enjoying their food as they scrolled through their SNS.

When Minhyun moved to get up, Seongwoo spoke. “By the way, do you think you could maybe not come home tonight.”

“Seongwoo…” Minhyun’s voice edged a warning. He was aware of the way Seongwoo behaved in other situations like this. Though Minhyun didn’t approve of his roommate’s frivolous lifestyle, the people who he’d had relations with were as open as Seongwoo. Minhyun knew for a fact Daniel would never want that kind of relationship.

“I promise I won’t do anything crazy. I’m only asking so you walk in on anything you might not want to see,” Seongwoo clarified.

“Okay, we’re ending this conversation here and now.” Minhyun had reached peak TMI levels.

Seongwoo slyly smiled at his roommate. “So you’ll stay out today?”

“Pay me and we have a deal,” Minhyun shot back, decidedly testing Seongwoo.

To Minhyun’s surprise, Seongwoo pulled out his wallet and placed twenty thousand won on the counter. Granted, he was pouting as he did it, but he still agreed with a solemn, “Deal.”

Minhyun took the money from the counter, looking smug. “Thanks for covering my dinner.”

Seongwoo was on his phone, texting Daniel and ignoring his roommate’s mocking gaze. “Can you stay gone until 8 a.m.?”

“I guess this means I’ll be staying over at Jonghyun’s,” Minhyun mused.

An underlying happiness carried to Seongwoo’s ears.  He rolled his eyes.  “Why don’t you go live with him, Minhyun? You spend more time in his apartment than you do in ours.”

His roommate smirked at him, placing the cup he’d been washing onto the rack. “Once you and Daniel become a thing, I just might.”

Seongwoo pouted, nearly dropping his fork as Minhyun cheekbones rose. It was too early in the morning to be hearing his roommate laugh like a hyena.

Fortunately, Seongwoo wasn’t subject to Minhyun’s laughter for much longer. The raven-haired man vacated the apartment shortly after grabbing his things, leaving Seongwoo to prepare for the evening.

Seongwoo tidied up the apartment, letting loose the roomba and hiding the dirty laundry on his bedroom floor. Once he’d cleared away the empty food wrappers, he made his bed, smoothing away the wrinkles until it looked pristine.

By the time Seongwoo finished, it was only noon. He sighed as he sprawled out on the couch, thinking about what he should do next until his stomach grumbled.

When he went  to the fridge, he could only click his tongue at the contents. All of the good food belonged to Minhyun. He could try sneaking a bite, but his roommate had a weird sixth sense when it came to his stuff. If Seongwoo had even one spoon of it, he would get a very angry text from Minhyun. There was also the chance he would be mad enough to come home and ruin all of Seongwoo’s plans, and Seongwoo couldn’t risk that.

Left with no other real option, Seongwoo found himself at the convenience store on the street corner. He was trying to make sure he went in there and left as soon as possible, but his mind started to think of all the things he could possibly need in the evening. After he basketed a few rolls of kimbap, he grabbed a few cans of beer and some snacks for the evening. He thought that would be enough, but as Seongwoo passed the Health and Wellness aisle, he couldn’t help but place two more items into his basket. The cashier gave Seongwoo a weird look as he scanned the last two items, and Seongwoo’s ears grew hot.

In his defense, he’d only bought condoms and lube as a precaution. And because he was pretty sure the stash in his room was either empty or expired. It was better to be safe than sorry. He didn’t deserve this kind of judgement from some old man.

He hurried back to his apartment and tucked away the things he’d bought. After practically inhaling the kimbap, Seongwoo went to go shower. Since he wasn’t in a rush and Minhyun wasn’t there to yell at him, he spent a whole half hour there. Seongwoo felt refreshed as he stepped out of the shower, like he’d managed to wash away a year’s worth of dirt. Wiping the fog off the mirror, Seongwoo admired his towel clad body. He was tempted to grab his phone and text a photo of himself to Daniel, but he held himself in line.

They had to talk before they took this any further. Seongwoo had to hear from Daniel that he liked him. He had to tell Daniel how he felt as well. Unlike the other people Seongwoo had been with, Daniel was one of his closest friends. Not just someone looking for a good time.

Seongwoo was going to make sure he did this right.

He’d barely finished getting dressed and ready by the time Daniel rang the doorbell. Seongwoo scampered down the hall and checked the monitor on his security system. He to keep remind himself to tone down the jittery excitement building up inside of him before opening the door.

“Come on in,” Seongwoo greeted as casually as he could, like this was just another one of million times that Daniel had been over at his apartment.

Daniel stepped inside, giving Seongwoo a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. But Seongwoo guessed he was a little nervous, which made Daniel even cuter.

The blond awkwardly lumbered into the living room and took a seat. He gazed up at Seongwoo expectantly, like he was waiting for him to sit down as well.

Shit. He looked so cute. Seongwoo felt his brain melting. He wanted to look cool and suave in front of Daniel but if stood there any longer he might self-destruct.

“I’ll just go get us drinks and be right back.” He retreated into the kitchen thinking about what the fuck he should do next. There were the cans of beer he’d stored in the fridge from earlier, but somehow that didn’t feel like enough. A sudden thought flickered in Seongwoo’s mind as he stared at the tallest cabinet they had.

When he’d become an adult, Seongwoo’s grandfather had gifted him with expensive blackberry wine from Jeju-do. He’d only ever had a sip of it before storing it away in a shelf that they hardly used because it was impossible to reach.

Seongwoo climbed onto kitchen counter and pulled open the cabinet above the fridge, gingerly removing the bottle. He carefully descended with the bottle in hand, surprisingly not breaking anything. Since nothing went wrong, Seongwoo took it as a sign.

He confidently started to pour two glasses, “So, I’m guessing you know why I called you here?”

His ears picked up Daniel moving on the leather sofa. Seongwoo crackled a small smile as he tried to picture the blond man squirming as he thought of what to say.

“Umm…” There was a twinge of guilt carrying in Daniel’s voice, but Seongwoo chose to ignore it. “I’m guessing you wanted to talk about the dick pic I accidentally sent…”

Seongwoo recoiled. His hand stopped mid-pour, setting the bottle down. The smile on his face curled downward as he mouthed, “Accidentally?”

Something in Seongwoo seemed to snap. All pleasantries were thrown out the window as he stormed into the living room.

He approached the couch, finding its sole occupant unable to meet his eyes. Seongwoo’s arms hung to his side as he loomed over Daniel. The initial anger inside of him fizzled away, making his insides feel cold.  As he spoke, his voice came out more hollow than accusational, “What do you mean accidentally?”

Daniel fidgeted with the the edges of his sweater, still not looking back at Seongwoo. “I was drunk last night… I didn’t mean to send it.”

“Ahh,” Seongwoo breathed. He tried to sound understanding, but failed to hide his disappointment.

“I’m sorry if I did something that hurt you in any way, hyung.” He swallowed, clenching his fist as he looked up at Seongwoo. “But I wanted to make sure you know that I’m not interested in having that kind of relationship with you.”

The brunette felt as if someone had physically blown him back. “Daniel, what are you trying to get at?”

Daniel was on his feet now, standing with his face close enough to Seongwoo that he could feel his breath. There was a pained, determined fire in the blond’s eyes. “I don’t want to be one of your exes, hyung. I don’t think I could stand being just a fling.”

“Do you really think you’d be just a fling for me, Daniel?” Seongwoo’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“...Yes?” Daniel replied, unsure and hesitant.

Seongwoo let out a long sigh. He felt tired and guilty. All the excitement that had filled him was now gone, and he was left with only shame. His unintentional reputation felt like weight on his shoulders.

“Take a seat,” Seongwoo directed Daniel back to the couch. “I think you and I have a lot to talk about.”

Daniel, though apprehensive, did as Seongwoo asked. From his seat, he watched Seongwoo as the brunette disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with two glasses of blackberry wine.

Seongwoo held his breath when he faced Daniel again. Sitting down next to him felt like walking on thin ice, not knowing when it would crack under his feet. But Seongwoo pressed on despite his nerves and handed Daniel a glass. As they both took a sip, Seongwoo couldn’t help but think that this was the most awkward drinking session he’d had with Daniel. At least the wine was good.

An unspoken expectancy radiated from Daniel as set his glass down and intently focused on Seongwoo’s taught face.

The elder licked his lips, twirling the glass with dark liquid in his hands. Even though the wine had marginally calmed him down, he still looked anywhere but at Daniel. “I can’t say anything to contradict what you already know... my track record is bad to say the least and I’ve probably made you believe I could never be serious.” Seongwoo set aside his drink as well and started fiddling with his hands, pausing to see if Daniel had something to say.

But Daniel didn’t speak. He kept stock still, silently urging Seongwoo to continue.

Seongwoo straightened his back, turning more towards Daniel. “Do you know why I could never hold on to them?”

The blond slowly shook his head, feeling a little overwhelmed at how determined Seongwoo looked, at how close he’d gotten.

“Because I like you, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo admitted.There wasn’t a hint of doubt or hesitation in his tone. He sounded sure, like he was telling Daniel a fact instead of a feeling.

“I like you, sincerely, completely, very much, and I have for a really long time.”

Daniel studied Seongwoo as if he was a puzzle. The creases in his brow grew deeper the longer he stared.

With a set jaw, Daniel spoke, “Hyung, if this is a joke, it’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking.” Seongwoo nearly laughed out, mildly amused that Daniel thought he was good enough of an actor to say lines like that.

“I am being completely honest. No one has ever been able to compare to the way you make me feel. I kept trying to hold back how I felt, because I was worried you didn’t want to be anything more than my friend. And I was happy being your friend, so I figured the best thing to do was try to move on. But it never worked because you’re too great. I can’t stop feeling this way about you no matter how hard I try. When you sent me that text last night, I thought you might actually like me back. But now, I’m not so sure.”

Daniel seemed a world away despite the fact he was still looking at Seongwoo. It was like time had chosen to slow around just the two of them as silence blanketed the air around them. Only their steady breaths and the ticking of the clock that hung over the TV could be heard.

All the courage that allowed Seongwoo to spill his heart was slowly fading. He was falling from his high, crashing down to the reality that Daniel might be completely repulsed by him.

“Please say something, Daniel. You’re making me nervous,” Seongwoo pleaded as he reached out his hands.

He felt his heart drop when Daniel pulled away and buried his head in his hands.

“I’m such an idiot.” Daniel groaned, the sound muffled by his palms.

Seongwoo felt a chill fill his veins as Daniel’s broad shoulders began to shake. Was Daniel actually crying? What had he done to make Daniel cry?

But the moment he lifted his head, showing off his wide grin, Seongwoo wanted to slap him.

“And you’re an even bigger idiot, hyung.”

“I am not an idi-” Seongwoo had been ready to protest, but he never got the chance.

Daniel had shifted from his seat, finally closing the gap that stood between them as he pressed his warm lips onto Seongwoo’s.

Seongwoo mind went blank. He felt weightless. As if all the anger, sadness, and guilt melted away at Daniel’s touch. Every nerve in his body seemed aware of Daniel’s soft skin brushing against his own. Seongwoo let his mind run on autopilot, allowing instinct to take over as he kissed Daniel back. He shivered as Daniel’s hands moved down his spine, needily pressing their bodies together as they kissed.

When they pulled apart for air, Seongwoo felt his heart skip beats as he tried, in vain, to steady his erratic breathing. Daniel wouldn’t rest, not even for a second, as he started placing kisses along Seongwoo’s face. He traced the outline of his bones, working his way down from Seongwoo’s cheek to his jaw then down his neck to his collarbone.

Heat pooled between Seongwoo’s legs as Daniel nuzzled a soft piece of skin with his nose before biting and kissing the spot until it was red. Seongwoo couldn’t help but let out moan after moan as Daniel relentlessly place bite after bite along his shoulder blades.

After he felt satisfied, Daniel moved his way back to Seongwoo’s lips, trailing his slick tongue along freshly bruised skin. The moment their lips met once again, Seongwoo kissed Daniel with enough force to throw Daniel onto his back. Even with their teeth mashing together, Seongwoo moved his lips against Daniel’s with crushing intensity.

Suddenly, Daniel pushed him back. Seongwoo rose, letting Daniel sit up, worrying he might have gone overboard. Before Seongwoo could delve deeper into his thoughts, Daniel briskly pulled off his jacket and threw it into the hallway. He turned back to Seongwoo, grinning as his chest heaved. Sweat trailed down Daniel’s now disheveled blond hair, making Seongwoo realize how hot he’d gotten in his sweater.

The brunette tried to gracefully pull it over his head, but his sweater was not cooperating. Incidentally, Seongwoo got stuck. Embarrassment crept over him, as he could hear Daniel laughing through the cashmere that covered his face.

When he attempted another tug, he felt Daniel’s larger hands cover his, helping him pull the sweater over his head. It too was quickly discarded in the hallway.

It was almost laughable to Seongwoo how both he and Daniel were sitting across from one another, drenched in sweat and breathing hard. They’d had many moments like this at dance practice, except at then Daniel hadn’t stare at the way Seongwoo’s shirt clung to his body and Seongwoo most certainly had not do the same. But here they were, relishing in one another, about to close the gap once more.

It was an unconscious movement, but Seongwoo’s eyes flickered to the bag of lube and condoms he’d ever so carefully stashed behind the loveseat pillow. He assumed it had been a quick glance, but it seemed he’d been looking longer.

Daniel followed his line of sight, pushing the pillow away and picking up the bag.

Seongwoo mentally cursed himself for not bothering to put them back in his room. He nervously watched as Daniel examined the contents. The blonds face was noticeably redder than it had been before.

“W-we can try if you want…” Daniel murmured, not looking up at Seongwoo.

“No,” Seongwoo firmly replied, trying to take the bag from Daniel.

The blond looked dumbfounded. It seemed he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. And that was exactly why Seongwoo knew they couldn’t take this too far in one day.

“We just had our first kiss and our first make out session. I know today seems like a great day for firsts, but I think we should save our first time for a more special occasion. And besides, we’re not even boyfriends, yet.” Seongwoo lifted his chin indignantly, crossing his arms as if he was actually angry.

Daniel laughed at his childish antics, but gave in to the man’s wishes. “Ong Seongwoo, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?”

Seongwoo side-eyed Daniel cheekily, watching with amusement as the blond man tensed up next to him.

“Of course!” Seongwoo shouted, practically tackling Daniel, smothering him in kisses all over again.

* * *

When Minhyun returned to the apartment the next morning, he treaded carefully. From the entryway he could see two articles of clothing on the floor, alerting him to cover his eyes as he walked into the living room. Minhyun could hear Daniel’s loud snoring and Seongwoo’s silent breaths from the couch.

He peeked through his fingers, assessing the damage as he looked from the coffee table to the occupants of his couch. Two empty wine glasses sat on the table, all of his fancy decorative pillows had been tossed off the couch, and Seongwoo was nuzzled up in the crook of Daniel’s neck.

Minhyun was pleased with the fact that the both of them were fully clothed, but there was no mistaking the tousled attire which indicated they had most certainly had a long night.

The man could only sigh as he placed a blanket over his friends. He silently whispered, “Finally,” at the the way they wrapped themselves around one another.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Seongwoo stood in the entryway, watching mournfully as Daniel laced up his shoes to head back to his apartment. As the brunette thought of how much he’d miss his new boyfriend, said boyfriend grinned up at him.

“What?” Seongwoo asked, wary of how Daniel was eyeing him.

Daniel stood up, facing him at full height. There was an almost hungry look in his eyes as he locked his gaze with Seongwoo’s. “You know, hyung, next time I send you a dick pic, it won’t be accidental.”

Seongwoo blushed furiously. He wanted to hide until his face no longer felt like it was on fire, but his pride wouldn’t allow it. The brunette squared his shoulders, curving his lips into a dangerous smile. He leaned closer to Daniel until their breaths intertwined. “Next time, I’ll give you a _proper_ reply.”

“Next time, I’m moving out,” Minhyun muttered to himself, watching the couple kiss for the millionth time that morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was so stressful. This is sort of my first time writing mildly mature content, so I hope it turned out okay. If you guys think I should lower the rating please let me know! I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this fic :D 
> 
> A very special thanks to, [ averyblue ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) , whom without this fic would not have been finished <3 
> 
> Pls scream with me about ongniel on twitter and/or tumblr 
> 
> I'm [@ramenrulz8p](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on both ((I am in desperate need to tell someone about my next ongniel idea ((it's a multi chapter)) TTwTT))


End file.
